


When Fireworks are Silent

by Vay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is just angry, Alexander most likely suffers from anxiety, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Deaf John Laurens, Deaf!John, Disability, Don't know, Gay John Laurens, I find it fun, I swear, M/M, Maybe a polyamorous relationship, Multi, Orphan AU, Other, Partially Deaf John, Sorry Not Sorry, Tell me what you think, Trouble Teen Alexander, feel free to psychoanalyze my characters, first fic, please enjoy, you should too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vay/pseuds/Vay
Summary: Alexander is a firework display: Fleeting beautiful and potentially dangerous. And while that is great in all in his pursuits to fight for the truth and demand justice, it becomes his enemy as family after family disowns him.He finally is adopted by the Washington family, who gives him a chance at college.  It is there he makes it his goal to have his voice heard. At the same time, he meets a person, perfect in all ways according to Hamilton, except for the fact that Alexander’s voice will rarely ever reach his ears. For the friend he has made, is partially deaf, and perhaps that is why Hamilton feels he needs to fight a little bit harder and a lot louder.





	1. Who Is Hamilton?

The moment Alexander was born, he was compared to fireworks: Fleeting, beautiful, potentially dangerous and takes up the whole sky. From miles away, if one is heard, someone will have to ask, “ Was that a firework?”.  
“Are those legal?”  
“ Where did it come from?”  
“ Those are amazing aren’t they?”  
The questions often mirrored those about the boy. “ Was that Hamilton?”  
“ Was what he said legal?”  
" Where did he come from?”  
“ He’s amazing, is he not?”  
But not everyone liked fireworks. Some felt them unnecessary, a waste of money and a waste of time. The injuries caused by fireworks- although very few mostly caused by inexperience- seemed to be a good enough reason for people to try to keep a firecracker from expressing itself. Alexander though was relentless. He would stand in park centers, expressing his opinion. There are stories of when he was nine fighting the fact that the price of lemonade being sold at, was too cheap for anyone in this economy.  
Few would stand around him applauding. Some would knock him off his cardboard stage. Some would record it all.  
Whether the filmmakers’ intentions were good or not, did not matter because the videos made hamilton famous. His name wound up in papers around his small hometown, and slowly made their way into papers across the sea.  
There are stories of Alex when he was ten when he vanished for a year. It was made clear his mother passed away. No one wrote his name for years. He stopped appearing in the papers, but suddenly one day, he was found on top of someone’s garage, claiming the people in this house were cheating the city of their money. His name was the headline the very next day.  
When he was fourteen, he vanished once more. People learned he was moved into foster care. Everyone expected him to be in the papers again in a year's time. They gossiped between one another, who Hamilton would out for their behavior in the next article. They wondered, what would he try to fix. They joked about how his stage was going to be another box in the middle of the town’s square.  
And in a year’s time he appeared in the paper, but not how anyone wanted to see him. A picture of him made it to the front page: His face was bruised, and an orange jumpsuit was fit to his body. Beneath the photo were the words, “ Beloved Orphan Arrested: Fought Foster Family,”.  
The town was quiet the first few weeks. According to the news, the child had beat up the older brother, causing the father to step in mid fight. Filled with anger Hamilton’s fist struck the father’s jaw. In an attempt at protecting his family, the father shoved the kid back. Whilst the fight commenced, the mother had the police and town orphanage on call.  
According to the town, the brother had started it, and the father was out of line.  
The court was struggling: How could they send the boy who helped arrest their current criminals, to the place those said criminals were kept. They held the boy in a private cell as the court's argued. People rioted outside. Articles and blogs were shared around facebook. There was not a family who spoke English or Spanish that did not hear about this kid.  
The word being spread, is how a family in the United States caught word, and paid the bail before the child could even be threatened in a cell.  
A year later, the boy was sent to the family in the United States, where his argumentative personality was put to the test. A country where he could scream his opinions as loud as possible was a dream, and so he took advantage of everything America gave him. With fame, comes responsibility and with responsibility comes people who will despise you.  
Alexander would receive death threats on a daily basis.  
The foster family’s house had to be on constant watch by the police. Their windows  
were repeatedly replaced. Their walls always repainted. A fund to buy new tires had been created.  
But it became too much, and the family put him in foster care once more. Hamilton did not shy away from writing a horrid letter insulting the family that shamed him as they shoved him into a caretaker’s car.  
The pattern continued for another few years, where it came to a point no family wanted to adopt him: His letters were known, and some letters and blogs were the direct cause of people being fired. When a little bird discovered the boy downloaded twitter, every family became on edge: It was if the child had the codes to the world’s end.  
That is, until the Washington family took it upon themselves to adopt the child. This family had the most to lose if Hamilton ever felt the need to destroy them on twitter- his newest weapon. Their family worth was more than Harvard’s fame. Washington was a well known, politician and businessman with little to no scandals. Perhaps this is why, the country was waiting on the sidelines, hoping to hear what dirt the kid could come up with on the mostly perfect man instead of insisting Washington to rethink his choices.  
And that, my friends is why Hamilton found himself on a college campus, with Washington by his side.  
“Go on son, you’ll love it here.”  
“Don’t call me son.” Alexander mumbled as he shut the car door with his foot. 

A.Ham Posted on Twitter:  
Where’s the library at this university?


	2. A glance at the Revolutionary Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hamilton waited until his foster father drove off, before he started his walk around the school. His eyes glanced over every building, person, sign and piece of grass. Studying every inch of the place made his body relax. Learning the ins and outs of the place, evened his breathing. 

It was not until Hamilton found himself on the campus quad when he realized he had not set a destination for his internal gps. He grumbled as he adjusted his backpack and his grip on his suitcase. He had started walking with not much of a plan, besides learning the whereabouts of the library that is.

“But,” he thought, “ If I have to hold this stuff for any longer, I am definitely going to get scoliosis.”

With a huff, Alexander dragged himself towards the closest building, preparing to ask the first nice human where his dormitory was. He kicked the door open with his foot, grumbling about the fact that any door that opens towards the insides of the building is a fire hazard. 

The moment he shuffled himself into the building he noticed it mostly empty. In front of him, leaning against a wall was a man around his height. The boy’s hair was thrown into a messy ponytail being squashed behind his head. His face was covered in freckles, only clear to see because of the light being emitted from the phone in his hand. Hamilton let his eyes linger a little longer. He silently wished he could admire the full face, discover the treasure that the map which are his freckles lead to. He wanted to know if he was able to swim in the blue of the eyes, maybe become rich off the copper, or maybe become lost in the forest of the green. 

Once done with the silent admiration, Hamilton decided he was a nice enough man to talk to. He dropped his suitcase at his side and called out, “ Hey! Strange man dude..” 

There was no answer. Hamilton called out once more, waiting for a response. The man in question did not move. He did not even seem to blink. Hamilton starred, questioning if he just called out to a misplaced mannequin, or you know, the more likely situation - this is a dead man being placed to look like he never died to then trick people into believing he has not been killed.

When he did not receive even a hand wave of dismissal, showing the boy had indeed heard Hamilton, Alex opened up his twitter:

A.Ham Posted on Twitter:  
FYI: If you do not wish to talk, fine, but a sign that you are paying attention, and not ignoring one’s presence is just good manners. 

His phone started buzzing with notifications as he slipped it into his backpack. Well if the boy was not going to listen to him, he was not going to waste any more time on him. Hamilton reached back for his bags when he heard a rush of footsteps. He glanced back towards the boy, and saw a stranger at the end of the hallway, his phone in hand. The stranger was tall, black skinned, with a scruff of a beard, and black hair forced into a bun. The boy leaning against the lockers lifted his head First, the boy’s head turned towards hamilton. His eyes widened, which was soon followed by a kind smile and a wave.

‘Smiling as if he had not ignored me a moment ago,’ Hamilton scoffed internally. 

The boy then swung a full 180, his curly hair following him suit. 

‘So much hair,” Hamilton noticed.

The stranger across the hall lifted an object high above his head, swinging it back and forth. There was a slight giggle from the boy before he ran towards the stranger. They greeted each other with a hug. The device was then forced into the other boy’s hands, earning a wider smile.

‘ No talking? Weird.’ Hamilton thought.

The stranger lifted his head, eyeing Alexander. Hamilton lifted himself up straighter, feeling the bones crack slowly. He has been hunched over electronics and books to the point his body has molded itself to be constantly ready to do so. When the stranger’s head tilted, eyes squinting slightly, Hamilton balled his fists. Alexander’s eyes focused on the taller of the two men, sending daggers. 

If a fight was going to start, Hamilton was going to be prepared. If the taller felt the need to start an argument, Hamilton had already started preparing three. If the stranger did not know who Hamilton was, Alexander was ready to introduce himself- with any means necessary. 

But there was no fight.

Was that relief or disappointment Alexander felt? He would probably tell you neither. He’d probably argue that it was impossible he felt either because he was only tense for the beginning of a debate- something he is always prepared for, and relaxed for the sole purpose there was no debate.

Most like to believe it was disappointment though. 

The stranger wrapped an arm around the smaller, as the latter struggled to fit something into his ear. With the ability to maneuver the smaller, the stranger dragged him around and through the hallway he had appeared from. 

And like that they vanished, and Hamilton had to find another person to ask.

 

It was twenty minutes later, when Alexander finally found a friendly face to guide him to his dormitory. 

It took only ten minutes for Alexander to discover the boy’s name and another ten to talk the boy’s ear off before he started leading him to the dormitories. 

“If someone is talking to you it is only polite to respond, right? Am I foolish for thinking that? Perhaps had the hallway been crowded with people it would be understandable the person in question believed I was talking to someone else, but the hallway was completely clear. There were not any lights in the classrooms, which means to me- correct me if I am wrong- that there were no classes going on. Seriously you can correct me if I am wrong that classrooms normally have the lights on when a class is happening, just know that I have many facts at my fingertips that would say you were wrong. Which by the way, on the topic of no classes being held at that current time: Why was someone there? Are students allowed to just wander the buildings when they are completely abandoned? That seems like a safety hazard- speaking of safety hazards, is no one going to fix the door from moving inw-”

“And here is your dormitory.” Aaron Burr- his new companion- announced. Aaron Burr was slightly taller than Hamilton, and when Hamilton met him believed he had a simple, warming smile. Hamilton soon learned that smiles do not represent the whole being.

“Cool. Thank you.” Hamilton smiled, bowing his head slightly. 

“ It’s fine really. But um- I recommend that when someone is doing you a favor do not ambush them with -” Aaron started.

“ I was not ambushing you with words. We greeted each other and started a conversation- which you lacked in motivation to keep apparently. You could have told me to stop anytime.”

“Most polite people will feel to interrupt and tell someone to stop talking is rude. You are all about manners, yes?”

“I am about manners for people whom I respect, and for those who do not try to use words to put me down for no good reason.” 

“And a respected idea that is, but again, some people may not welcome such chattery? You seem like an okay kid, I do not want to see anything bad happen to you.”

“Is that a threat?” Hamilton growled, stepping close to Burr.

Aaron sighed, and opened the door to the building. “ No it is not Alexander. I wouldn’t risk my reputation by insulting such a great man like you,” He muttered with sarcasm, “ But I know what people do here. I know how people are treated. People will not like you, and you can not always deal with it by writing your way out. Sometimes you need the right people by your side and constant talking is not a way to keep them at your hip.”

“ I do not measure my own worth and ability based off who I am friends with.”

“As you shouldn’t, but other people do.”

“Excuse me, but Aaron-”

Suddenly a scream was heard, from down the hall. “WHAT TIME IS IT!?” 

“ Turn your volume up dude, or you are gonna make us go deaf.” A deep, rough voice rang through the halls. 

Hamilton and Aaron both turned their heads to the inside of the dormitory. Three boys were leaving the elevator. Hamilton blinked, noting two of them were from the previous building he was at. The third was new: He was giant, at least according to Hamilton he was. The boy was built like a wall, muscles seeming to want to rip from his shirt, and a couple of dog tags hanging from his neck.

“I THINK IT’S BROKEN.” The smallest of the three exclaimed. The wall chuckled and stopped the smallest. He maneuvered himself in front, cutting off all view possible. The third stared lovingly at the two, crossing his arms.

Only one word could escape Hamilton at that moment: “What?” 

“The Revolutionary Set. They are a strange group of friends. Nothing against those three, but they tend to attract more attention than needed.” Aaron explained. Hamilton stared at the group.

“ Tell me about it. One of them purposefully ignored me.” Hamilton complained, as he started to drag his stuff in.

“What?” Burr asked. “I do not advise you to befriend them, but perhaps learn about them a little more before you say such a thing. Never make judgements before you know the whole story.”

Hamilton walked into the elevator, knowing his room would be on the third floor, due to the number and invited Burr in. “ Although I agree with that final statement. I do have to wonder, when will you ever know the full story? When do you know you know the whole story Burr? Sometimes, sometimes you have to make a quick judgement for safety, so you can survive. Besides, sometimes when you know something is wrong, you can not wait to hear every reason why someone thinks it is right. There is so much to an iceberg Burr, but that does not change the fact that it is an iceberg and I do not want my boat hitting it.” 

The elevator dinged and the door opened. “ I am leaving the rest of my trip to myself. Have a nice day Burr.” 

A. Ham Posted on Twitter:

No one told me where the damn Library was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! You met a little of the Revolutionary Set. What do you think of their introduction? What do you think of Aaron Burr and Alexander's new relationship!!??


	3. The Revolutionary Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sort of rushed, I hope you enjoyed it.

He thanked his father internally for retrieving his school necessities earlier that day as he turned the key into his dorm. The room was filled with flags, books, clothes, and so many posters. There were two beds, separated by a lamp desk. A desk was beside the correlating bed. Dressers were placed across from the beds, leaning against the wall. Above the bed closer to the back, near the windows, a French Flag was hanging. Surrounding it were pictures, not ones Hamilton found the need to analyze. Near the windows were posters of People’s Human’s Rights, and petitions. 

Hamilton scurried into the room. He breathed in the air. He closed his eyes analyzing the chemicals swirling into his head. He noted a scent of apples, some cinnamon. He smiled. Had autumn had a scent, it would be this room. 

He smiled slightly and dragged his stuff back into the room. He scooped his suitcase into his arms before tossing it onto the edge of the bed. He unpacked.

It was about an hour before he was done. He felt his stomach create butterflies at just the thought of not being dependent on families who were trying to be the Not-Hated-Family. With every book he placed on his shelf, he marveled in the fact no one will be using him to show off how good people they were. With every shirt put into the dresser, he relished in the knowledge his twitter will be mostly on destroying the main bosses of the world, and not the small villains on the side quests of his life.

He laid himself on his newly made bed. 

A.Ham Posted on Twitter:  
No home can compare to the one I create for myself. 

Somewhere between replying to the insane tweets, and imagining his future classes, he fell asleep. When he awoke, he discovered it was time to eat. 

“This is your only day to relax. Tomorrow you will show them what you are made of.” Hamilton thought, grinning at himself. 

He slipped his backpack over his shoulder and left the building. As he walked, honestly slightly lost on his way, he kept a lookout for the library. He had been walking for ten minutes when he came across what looked to be a main road. His eyes followed the road, towards the right seeing where it went. The road turned into a three way intersection, but where it finished was all Hamilton cared for. At the end of the road there was a magnificent, grand building. His eyes softened at the curves of the railings, and the carved marble at the roof of the building. The words ‘Library’ were beautiful stitched into a banister. 

“Finally.” He mumbled, his quest to feed his stomach pushed to the back of his mind.

He was almost at the end of the road, when he heard honking. He glanced around not seeing anything, but when the honking grew near he turned his head to see an expensive red car speeding roughly about 65 in a 15mph zone. Hamilton’s eyes refocused as he saw a boy start to cross the street. He had his eyes glued to his phone as he put his feet onto the road. Hamilton grumbled dropped his bag, and sprinted across the road, grabbing the boy by the hood of his hoodie, and pulling him back. Right as they stumbled onto the pavement, the car whizzed past. 

“What the FUCK were you thinking?!” Alexander screamed. At that the boy jumped and turned around. Hamilton let his hands cross in front of him, his eyes narrowing in disbelief. 

“WHO-Who- who are you?” The boy said, his voice wavering from loud to quiet rather quickly.   
“I can not believe you even tried to cross the street when there was that obnoxious honking. You did not even have to look both ways before crossing- which I saw you did not- because it was so fucking loud.” Hamilton rambled. His arms starting to wave around in a frenzy, mimicking his anger. The boy’s eyes were wide, and glued their attention to the boys lips. 

“I’m sorry-” The boy started.

“ You are SORRY?! Oh my fucking god, are you an idiot?! Yeah, the lights said you had the right to go, but not everyone fucking pays attention to the rules. Police were created for a reason!”

“If ‘ou cood just slow down-”

“ Oh my god. Seriously, how did you not hear that?! What, are you deaf or something?!” Hamilton complained, taking a step closer, trying to stare into the soul of the boy, who started to look quite familiar.

“ Oui. He is.” A new voice interrupted. A hand clamped onto Hamilton’s shoulder turning him around. When his view switched from the smaller boy, to this tall, dark beauty, Hamilton froze. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Hamilton asked, although to be honest most of his attention was on the fact this dark beauty was talking to him.

“I am mostly certain you are also not deaf, so I do not know why I have to repeat myself.” The man responded. 

A broader man popped up, and it is then when the faces suddenly click into his mind: They are the Revolutionary Set from earlier. 

“He’s deaf?” Hamilton asked, trying to clear the air.

“ So you can hear. That is good. Thank you for saving our friend, but you should try to learn about the situation first.” The wall noted. The Dark beauty went around him and pulled the smaller boy over. 

“To be fair, I have never had to stop a deaf person from crossing the road.”

“I ‘ave a name.” The smaller boy spit. His eyes narrowing, almost to the point of being a deadly gaze. “ I am not just a deaf person.”

“I thought they said you were deaf.” Alexander accused, he looked angrily at the other two. 

“He’s partially deaf. He can read mouths pretty well though. He has an earpiece but it’s not working correctly today for some reason.” The wall explains.

“ I cen-I can read mouths.” The boy says proudly. 

“Your friend here just told me.” Hamilton replied, staring back at the boy. 

Suddenly the boy’s face flushed. He looked over at the Wall, his eyes pleading. The wall lended him a sympathetic smile and a subtle shrug. In response the boy only sighed and turned his face back to hamilton. 

“ My name is John Laurens.” The boy said. It sounded more fluid than anything else he said that day- as if it was rehearsed. 

“ My name is Alexander Hamilton.” 

“Alexander... Amilon?” John repeated.

“Hamilton.” Alexander repeated with impatience. “ Ham- ul- Tin”

“Ham-moolteen?” He tried again.

Alexander sighed, and glanced at the friends. The dark beauty laughed and shook his head, tapping the boy on the shoulder. John twisted his head towards the dark beauty, who held his hand out moving it around in different formations before smiling gently. John turned back, stood up straight and stated with confidence:  
“Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton.”

For some reason, Hamilton felt a spark in his chest. Goosebumps travel up his arms. The most amazing thing to have been voiced that day was his name, and he could not pinpoint why.

“Y-yeah.” Hamilton responded: Why did words fail him at that moment?

It seemed the struggle with his name, eased any tension in the air. For that, Hamilton was greatful.

“We are John’s friends. I am from france, and the numbers of miles I have traveled is as long as my name, so you mon friend, can call me Lafayette.” Explained the dark beauty. 

Hamilton nodded in acknowledgment.

“ I am Hercules Mulligan.” ‘

‘Simple and sweet, any other introduction would have not done him justice,’ Hamilton thought

“And while I walked the miles, he is always prepared to go the distance.” Lafayette joked, hiding behind John when Hercules turned towards him in anger.

“Do not- I repeat do not start the disney jokes when we first meet someone.”

There was laughter amongst the three friends, including John who must have caught onto what was going on.

“Um- John.” Hamilton started. Lafayette tapped the smaller on the shoulder and pointed him at Hamilton. “ Oh right- deaf thing, can’t just call you out then huh? Um, I want to apologize for getting mad at you, and asking if you are deaf I just-”

“ Do not say sorry. You are right. I am deaf, but I am not blind. I should have looked ‘ere I was going.”

“So Alexander, we were going to grab a drink, maybe some dinner would you mind joining us?” Lafayette asked, his arm making it around John’s shoulder. Alexander’s stomach rumbled; Lafayette and Hercules laughed, while John just smiled politely. 

“Is that okay?” Hamilton asked.

“Of course Mon Ami! You just saved our friends life, we should repay you.” Lafayette exclaimed. Laurens jumped slightly and chuckled.

“I’m paying anyway. It is more like, I am repaying you and they are stealing some of your reward.” Hercules clarified. 

“So are you joining us?” Lafayette asked once more. Hamilton nodded.

“Great!”

A.Ham Posted a Twitter:  
Maybe I can learn more outside of a library sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final action of that day, from here on end the story is going to pick up speed- I think, and will not be focused around this one day. I just found this day to be specifically important. What do you think of the relationship between the Revolutionary Set?


	4. John is a little upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more serious! Enjoy it!

A week passed. It was a week of late nights staying up late in the dorm rooms. A week of learning the ins and outs of the university. A week of learning there was such a thing called the “Roof” club- a club where people would climb to the roofs of buildings. A week of discovering what the Revolutionary Set was really about. 

After their dinner meeting that first day, the revolutionary set had become curious about the newcomer. Although they were with each other for most of the days that following week, they learned very little about the boy. Lafayette- who appeared to be Hamilton’s roommate- had been made their little spy. 

“Hercules would be more suited to such a job, Laurens. Why is it I who has to do this?” Lafayette complained. 

“ I am not his roommate.” Hercules had replied.

Even as the spy, Lafayette could retrieve only minimal, uninteresting information: He is an activist, is constantly writing when not with the Revolutionary Set, and has a phone that does not know how to stop buzzing. 

It was not that they were suspicious of their new friend, they were solely curious: Hamilton left a lot to be curious about for his personal life, but on the topic of his beliefs the boy was a google box: Any question had an answer. 

The boy spoke as if his beliefs were common sense: He had arguments for days, and seemed to have memorized the dictionary. Hamilton carried his backpack- filled with his journal and laptop- ready to pull out facts whenever their conversations turned more political. 

As they learned more about the boy, it had become clear that they were going to keep him by their side. Laurens was practically about to adopt the boy, might even kidnap him if it came to it. 

But as said, the week had passed, and classes were to start the following the day. 

The new and improved Revolutionary set was spread across Lafayette’s and Hamilton’s room. Hamilton was at his desk, typing away on his laptop, with Laurens at his side, watching with admiration. Hercules was laying across Lafayette’s bed his head dangling off the side. Lafayette was leaning against the headboard of his bed, a book in hand.

“You all excited for classes tomorrow?” Hercules asked, as he lifted himself up. 

“Did you really have to bring up that topic?” Lafayette whined, closing his book.   
“ It’s what is on my mind. Of course I did.” Hercules sneered. Lafayette rolled his eyes. 

Hamilton, finished his final sentence on his blog and turned himself around, on his chair. John, slightly confused followed the motion. 

“ What are you all taking?” Hamilton asked. John sighed and maneuvered himself from next to Hamilton to the middle of the room so he could watch everyone speak.

“ A few psychology courses and gen eds.” Lafayette replied, with a wide smile.

“ Still undecided, so I’m taking some experimental courses: Business and fashion oriented stuff.” Hercules responded.

“Fashion?” Hamilton asked.

“ He is very good at it!” Laurens announced.

“Really?” Hamilton questioned, turning his face towards John. John only nodded enthusiastically. 

Suddenly Laurens’ hands are flying everywhere as he speaks, “ He would make clothes for us! He is too scared to major in design.” His words starting to slur. His hands keep going.

Hamilton, having only recently felt the need to learn ASL, could only grasp the basics of the hand motions being thrown at him: “He”, “ Make” “Us” and with those words he assumed it was just reiteration of what the boy was saying.

“ I am not scared, it just does not seem practical.” Hercules grumbled. 

“You are unlucky my ear piece is working today. I would not have heard your complaining” Laurens joked, staring down at Hercules, who lifted his hands in surrender. 

“Sorry dude.”

John responded with a smile and a shrug.

Although he was not complaining, Hamilton found life with John a little slower paced: He had to process what he was about to do more than normally- Where he faced and how he talked. He never before had to worry about his words being heard because of the legit possibility of it not being physically heard- he only ever worried about people trying to defeat him in a screaming match. 

With John, Hamilton found himself listening more: Sometimes John’s words would be more slurred than normal. Sometimes Hamilton noticed he was watching John closer than he has ever looked at anyone before.

‘Is it because John was deaf?’ Alexander would wonder, ‘ It would make sense, but even when Lafayette signs, I do not pay as much attention as I do for Laurens.”

“What about you Hamilton?” Lafayette asked while Alexander stayed focus on Laurens’ racing hands.

“ What about me?”

“ What are you studying?”

Without missing a beat he replied, “ Poly Sci, Pre Law and minor in English and French.”

There was a whistle of approval from the Revolutionary Set. 

“Someone is going to be busy.” Hercules noted.

Hamilton simply shrugged. 

“Can you do that? Double Major, Double Minor?” John asked as he tilted his head.

“If they say I can’t I will fight so I can.” Hamilton proclaimed. They all chuckled

“ You are a little firecracker aren’t you?” Hercules noted.

“More like a whole Firework display!” John argued, his arms spreading out wide. Everyone chuckled as Laurens started to re enact a firework show: He jumped from side to side mimicking the sounds of an explosion.

“Laurens, what are you studying?” Hamilton asked as his laughing subsided. 

“ Marine Life and Art.” Laurens said softly. 

“ How do the classes work for that? They are on complete opposite sides of campus. “ He asked, genuinely curious. 

There was a pregnant silence, and the original revolutionary set looked between one another. 

“They are online classes, for now.” Laurens responded, a forced smile being pulled onto his lips. 

“For now?”

“ I am not- I can not take in classroom classes right now.” Laurens mumbled. “ I just- I want to, I just can’t right now.” 

“Why?” Hamilton asked. There was silence, letting facts slowly line up in Hamilton’s head. “ Is it because you are deaf?! Is that why?! They are keeping you from classes because you can not hear well? You have a hearing piece-”

“Alex,” John whispered, hoping he would stop.

“ You know ASL, teachers could learn it!”

“Alex,” John tries again.

“ Or we could have an interpreter! We could get a helper!”

“Alex,” A little louder this time, but again it was not heard.

“ This is not okay! You should not be deprived from a college experience because you are disabled.” 

“Alexander.” Lafayette hissed.

“What?! Lafayette, did you know?! They can’t do that.”

John sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. “ It’s not like that. I mean, it sort of is, but it’s more my dad’s fault. He doesn’t- He just will not pay for it right now. He said if I can prove myself, I can take classes.”

“We made an agreement with the school,” Hercules added. “ That he can take the online courses at a cheap price, and we are using that to prove to his dad that he is-”

“ Are you serious?! Why would your dad not let you get an education?! You are his son!”

Laurens’ arms wrapped around himself, the room starting to close in. “ Yeah. I know Alex. I know very well I am his son. I am reminded every fucking day. My dad- he- he is worried how people will look at him- “

“For what?! For letting his child receive an education?”  
“For having a disabled son.”

Lafayette had reached out, grabbing Laurens hand somewhere during the argument. Slowly, the dark beauty pulled the boy close. 

“ But that- that’s not your fault John.” Alex whined. “It’s not like you can just stop being deaf.”

“ My father, he thinks otherwise.” 

“What?”

“He thinks I’m faking it. That I choose to be deaf to run away from my problems.”

John was tugged into the arms of the dark beauty. Lafayette’s arms wrapped around him tightly, and Hercules came to their side, rubbing the boy’s shoulder. 

“ That doesn’t make sense.” Alex hissed: He was ready to pull his hair out. 

“ I know.” Laurens muttered. “ He heard about deaf people faking it one day, or something. I don’t know. It’s not like I was born deaf or anything, so I guess it would make sense-”

“It makes no god-damn sense John! Do not let that thought ever go into your head. You deserve a proper education for being a human! You deserve people to understand you just can’t hear, that does not change who you are or what you are capable of.”

John huffed, and rubbed at his tired eyes. “ I’m heading home.” 

“John-” Alex started.

“Not now.” John pleaded, separating himself from his friends. He reached to grab his bag.

“I am sorry. I did not want to upset you-”

“ Just- no.” John said, fiddling with his ear before he took out his earpiece. Everyone’s eyes widened at the action. While some may see it as childish, it was seen by them as a statement of how it does change, how the fact that if his earpiece broke, was lost or anything of the sort, John would be weakened. The whole dynamic of a conversation has to change. Everyone’s place in the room would affect the conversation.“ I just want to go home right now.”

“I will drive you.” Hercules states, and he follows Laurens out the door. 

“Well, that was fun.” Lafayette mumbled, turning his attention towards Hamilton. “What are you doing?”

Hamilton had moved himself back to his laptop, typing frantically. 

“ We are going to get John a proper education.”

A.Ham Posted on Twitter:

I hope you remember the power my writing has: I am not afraid to use it you ungrateful members of society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on those who are Deaf/Partially Deaf:
> 
> People believing deaf people are lying is an actual thing. This topic is going to get really serious as the story goes on and I ask of you to be polite when talking about it.
> 
> There are universities for the deaf and some schools offer aids for the students who need it, in traditional schools. Some people in the deaf community find ASL a waste, while others find it an amazing feat. 
> 
> Alexander, who is new to the deaf community is going to mess up a lot (Just a warning) and it is not going to help when his own problems come into play later on. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think!


	5. No?

Alexander was never good at the understanding the word, “No”. He used it of course, though. He used it when rejecting people's ideas of him. He used it to express his anger against a law being passed. He used it to hold his ground when people tried to take away his few possessions.

Alexander has heard the word in many circumstances: He has heard it being screamed in his face as he argued with an officer’s beliefs. He has heard it watching people’s children being pulled from their arms. He has heard people spit the word as he tried to convince him he was going to be something.

He has never understood how much power that word has though: How do two letters somehow determine the final factor of an argument? How do two letters, two measly letters, prevent a human being from completing an action. Those letters could not ever wrap around someone, restricting them physically. How does no, mean no? 

And he’s never been presented with a scenario where he has not been able to tear that word into shreds, burning it into ashes and pushing it into the ocean. That is, until he was in the school university’s office, his foster father Washington at his side, and his face only a breathe away from the dean’s. 

“ As I said, I can not change the deal I made with Mr. Laurens and his son.” The dean replied. 

“ Yes. You have said this multiple times, but you have still failed to explain to me why you can not. It is only fair that as a student of your university, who only wishes to help further the population of the school with worthy students, I am given a full answer as to why a student with the credit, experience and money to attend, is being ignored.”

“ He is not being ignored Mr. Washington-”

“Hamilton. I have not legally changed my name, therefore I will continue as Mr. Hamilton.” Alexander argued, ignoring the sadness which became clear on Mr. Washington’s face.  
“Mr. Hamilton then, we are not ignoring him. We can not go and chase students, students who are not even fully enrolled in the program because we believe they are incredibly capable-”

“So, you agree he is incredible!”

“Up bup bup,” The dean interrupted, lifting a finger to silence him. “ There are many capable people in this town, country, world but I can not spend every minute of my life chasing after students who may not even really want to go here.”

“ I understand that! I really do, but John Laurens does want to go here. He has friends here, and loves the school. You will never find anyone as smart, and hardworking! The only reason he has yet to be a part of this school is because of his father’s ignorance towards him. You can not, no matter who you are, turn your cheek to a child because their father’s mistakes, and treatment towards them.”

The dean opened his mouth to speak, but Alexander was not done. 

“ You are holding something special in your hands, a pen. A pen which moved in the subtlest ways, can change someone’s future. You can sign your name as gracefully or as rushed as you deem necessary, but that signature holds the future of a brain that could be put to use, or ignored. You hold the power that decides if someone’s skills and love, will turn into future knowledge to give to younger generations. You can not. I repeat you can not risk losing a boy like John Laurens. 

If he is to be put in the back, farther into the darkness; if he is to be constantly forced down other roads because someone else was holding the reigns, if he is to end up unsatisfied with his accomplishments because someone felt he was inadequate, how are you going to feel? How are you going to feel you let another person be defeated by the way this screwed up government, and the way our culture defines people slightly different? How are you going to feel when you end up being the one to define him, and telling him how to be- even though he can not hear you. He can not hear you and yet, you are going to try to tell him he has to listen. 

You should never have the power to decide someone’s life like that, but you do, and I hope to god you do not choose the road of the villain in our history books.”

Hamilton eased back as he finished his statements. His fingers grazing the top of the dean’s desk, as he drops onto his heels. Mr. Washington holds a hand on the boy’s back. The foster father could not help but to admire the child he adopted. Maybe it’s the way the boy’s eyes light up when he fights for someone, or maybe it’s the way he holds his ground when the one who could- as he said- decide his future, is against him, but the boy in some ways reminds Washington of himself. Perhaps it is narcissistic to have these thoughts, but Washington rather liked those aspects of himself.

“Well, are you quite finished?” The dean asked, his left eyebrow raised.

“ That depends on your response.” Hamilton fires back. The boy’s fingers twitch at the edge of the desk. 

With a deep sigh, the dean sits straight in his chair. Leaning forward slightly, he places his elbows on the desk. “ Let me tell you what I can try to do. I can not break the deal between the father and son-”

“Have you not-”

“Do not interrupt me here, perhaps you may hear something you like, Alexander.”

A few seconds of silence passed. The dean glanced at the foster father, and back at Hamilton. An apology was to be made, but apparently the dean was not going to be granted with such manners.

“I can not break the deal, because no matter what it is, the deal is between the two of them. I am only a final factor in the discussion. That being said, if Mr. Laurens is up to the task. Perhaps we could make an arrangement where he takes some of his gen eds on campus. He would have to pay for the classes, of course, but we can offer him some scholarship money to pay for them if he is willing to fill out the forms.”

Remember, when Alexander never understand the word no? Remember how he can tear your argument into shreds? Sometimes, like the Dean, one learns that it’s easier to just never try to change this concept.

“Are you serious?” Alexander asked, his body curving over the table once again.

“Boundaries.” Washington muttered as he pulled on the young boy’s shoulder back. 

The Dean chuckled. “ I hope to not be a villain in anyone’s history books Alexander, but I can not say this will be a success. You do realize, John Laurens has the final say in this. If he decides not to do this, you can not fight it. You are very talented with words ; I have seen your tweets, and blogs. They are very impressive, but do not use your gifts for evil. “

Hamilton rolled his eyes and shot out his right hand. “ Sure. Can we shake on it?” 

With one more laugh, the dean reaches his hands out, the grip slightly tighter than Hamilton expected.

“Careful where you play with fire, alexander.” The dean whispered. “ You are now dismissed.”

 

Hamilton rushed back to his dorm that evening. It was the tuesday after learning of John’s situation, and the meeting would have been monday had the dean not insisted that Mr. Washington also be present: Washington had meetings all Monday, but could reschedule for tuesdays.

As Hamilton practically kicked his door open, he saw Lafayette and Hercules already spread across Lafayette’s bed doing work. Current Pop music is blasting from speakers on Laf’s desk.

“Greetings my lovely companions!” Alexander exclaimed.

“Good evening, Alexander.” Lafayette responded. 

“What has you in such a good mood?” Hercules asked.

Rather smugly, Alexander sat himself onto his bed. “ I think I fixed Laurens problem.”

Rather hesitantly, Lafayette asked, “ What problem.”

“The education one.”

“You mean the one with Henry and John Laurens? What did you do? Did you end the debate?” Hercules questioned.

“I want to wait until John is here to tell you all. By the way, where is he?”

Lafayette and Hercules glanced at each other, before Hercules explained, “ John is at Speech Therapy. He’ll be here soon though, it should have ended recently.”

“Why does he need speech therapy? He’s fine.”

“ His father thinks it is a necessity he speaks, how would you say it, Herc? Eloquently? Properly?”

“You could just say the word ‘well’ Laf. You do not need big words to prove your point.” Hercules responded. 

Hamilton could not help but to butt in; “Oh! But each word has a special meaning Hercules! They were created with a purpose, to express something beautiful, in a new way. If I was to say you look “bad” today, or you like “hideous”, you would obviously feel more insulted by the word “hideous”. That is because the meaning of the word is more specific, and stronger than ‘bad’ or ‘ugly’. That is why learning other languages is so important too! Some languages have words we would never have thought of using-”

“Okay, okay. You win. Words are good things. They do things, awesome things. Thank you.” Hercules joked. “ But dude, back on a serious note, John’s dad hates when John signs and has him at speech therapy to try to push him to speak more, I think.” 

“Speak more? He speaks a lot. Does he not speak at home or something?”

Lafayette sighed. “ Mon ami, he speaks a lot with us because he is comfortable. That have being said, he does not always love speaking though”

“What do you mean?” 

“ He loves to sign, he finds it easier and less, less um- less stressful? especially when he does not have his ear piece. We used to have many of our conversations in sign-language, actually.” Lafayette mused, smiling at the memories. “ We have made so many mistakes when trying to hold a conversation, but he has always been so patient with us.”

“Why did he start talking more.”

“I am not very sure.” Lafayette mumbled.

Hercules smiled gently, “ We wonder about that a lot. Sometimes we think his dad is getting to him, and he worries he is annoying us when he signs. Maybe he feels if he talks, he is fitting in. Or maybe he just found he liked talking more. We have yet to figure that out.”

“Have you ever asked him?” Hamilton asked, his shoulders drooping as the topic dragged on: He does not like to imagine John ever feeling inferior.

“And what would we ask? He does not like a lot of attention Alex. He would stress if we ask, so we just let him be.” Lafayette sighed. 

“But you’ll never know if you do not ask!” Hamilton growled, flinging his back onto the bed. 

As Hercules was going to respond, there was a knock on the door. Hercules went to fetch it, and smiled widely. “ Ay! Welcome back.” 

John Laurens peaked around the wall of a man and sent a smile only an angel could have created at everyone. As he scanned the room, a small smirk formed on his lips. 

“My ears were tingling, was someone talking about me?” He joked, and then skipped into the room.

“ Always.” Alex responded, his eyes softening at the other boy’s happiness.  
How could anyone even think of threatening that smile?

“I hope it was all good.” John grinned. “ So. Dinner. What are we doing for dinner?”

“Something is off with his voice.” Hamilton thought.

John’s voice was scratchy and hardly there. Clearly it was not just Hamilton thinking this because Lafayette grabs Laurens by the shoulder. The boy obediently turns, eyes moving right to Lafayette’s mouth.

“Why do you sound like your voice is gone?”

“Does it?” Laurens asked, unconsciously bringing his hand up to his throat. “ Would you believe me if I said Rough Sex?”

Everyone stopped and stared at the boy. Hercules rubbed his ears, checking for his own hearing loss.

“Funny.” Laf replied.

“What about I screamed at ducks for an hour?”

“Why would you even do that?”

“ I have a cold?”

“That’s more likely, but you are making jokes, so no.”

“The real reason Laurens.” Hercules ordered. With a dramatic sigh, Laurens sat himself on Alex’s bed. Automatically, Alexander’s arm found its way around his shoulders.

“I got into an argument with my speech teacher and my dad, it turned into a screaming match, quite literally.” John explained, curling against Alexander. The warmth was very satisfying according to John.

“ What happened?”

“The meeting was not even half over,” John started, his arms coming up to start signing as he talked. “ My dad walked in. He was complaining about me signing and talking at the same time. And I’m like, “Hey At least I am talking.” and he goes, “ Your hands are a distraction.”, and you know, my dad grabs my wrists, telling me to talk without them.”

“And then?” Alexander urged.

“I gave him the only sign language I knew, he knew.” John put on a dopey smile, seemingly proud of his endeavours. “ I flipped him the bird”

They all broke into laughter, Alexander patting his back in approval. “Good job man.”

“Yeah, we think it’s great. My dad on the other hand looked like I murdered his first child.” John grinned. “On a more important note, what are we eating?”

“ I was thinking pizza.” Hercules suggested. “We could order it in, and Laurens could crash the night?”

“I’d love to, but I don’t know if I can stay over. I need a relatively good excuse for why I staying here is more convenient for my dad, and he’ll know if I am lying. “

“Well, what if it’s a meeting with the school about classes?” Alexander wondered.

“I already have my classes dude.”

“What about a change into physical classroom classes?”

“What are you getting at?”

“Well, you technically - if you want- can - seriously your decision- go to the dean tomorrow with me for a class related meeting, which may or may not- most likely may- consist of you being enrolled in actual classes and scholarships?”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Laurens deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I got some amazing comments, and I am so glad you are all enjoying it! Comments keep me inspired- and I am not afraid of admitting that. 
> 
> Anyway, important notes  
> In the deaf community, just because someone has the ability to speak, does not mean they will, sometimes they may refuse not to. Some people who are Deaf wish to just communicate through ASL, or writing what they want to say. Others may feel speaking is their main communication mechanism.  
> Speech Therapy exists for those who want to. In this case Henry is an asshole and forcing his son to attend.  
> Some of the more negative characters will be appearing soon, and Alex's story is soon to become a huge part. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN


	6. Hello Charles Lee

You know how everything sounds good on paper? Like, you have this whole map planned out, the script is written and the goal is clear? You know how it becomes a complete mess when it is put into practice? Does it slowly unravel into a mess of yarn, spread around endless rooms, or is it just a giant meteor crashing into the earth surprising almost every human being? Either way, it went awry somewhere, and in this case it was the former:

The plan worked well. John Laurens was balancing his two schedules fairly well: With an excuse that it was the only time his study group could meet up, he would take his in school classes in the afternoon. In the morning he worked on the online courses, with a maid standing over his shoulder as he did so. At night he would work with the Revolutionary set in Lafayette and Hamilton’s dorm. He had the university backing him up with scholarships, claiming he was financially independent for the in school education. They had hired an occasional ASL translator appearing in one of his classes, but other times there was a student who was hired to help him take notes at his side. Even though he was fairly confident in his ability to take care of himself, he accepted the help handed to him: He was not going to risk his scholarships for his pride, at least not until he proves to his father it is possible to live like this.

That being said, shit happens. Maybe that is why you can never fully plan out your college career.

“ I fucking hate humans.” John groaned as he dragged himself into Hamilton’s dorm room. The door was usually slightly open, welcoming the coming and going of the ever-on-the-move revolutionary set. 

It was two and a half weeks into the semester, and the room definitely resembled their struggles of the time. Hamilton’s books sat on every object possible, the bed, the desk, the dressers, bathroom sink and occasionally the lamp - which Laurens always had to move out of fear of a fire being started. Lafayette had a few psychology books slipped - probably forgotten- under his bed, and numerous projects spread across his desk: These consisted of 3D maps of a brain with clear labels of the lobes, clay figures of the inner workings of the brain, and so on. Hercules had some of his fabrics stored on the top of Lafayette’s dresser, with a clothing mannequin half shoved into said dresser. The head stuck out of the dresser, creating a ruckus everytime someone opened the door only to match eyes with an inanimate objects. John refuses to admit he screamed the first two times.

Laurens on the other hand always had his stuff in his backpack. With his constant traveling to and fro he felt it unnecessary, perhaps slightly stressful to leave things around different places.

That does not mean he does not leave his stuff spread throughout the room: He had art supplies everywhere. There were many walls newly painted white to survive random Dorm checks, because SOMEONE -John- felt it was necessary to test his paints on their dormitory. 

“ It was right there, very convenient, leave me alone.” Was his only response when the roommates would scold him.

Slipping around the books on the floor, Laurens cannonballed himself onto Hamilton’s bed. 

“ You are a human John.” Hamilton responded, not looking up from the computer on his desk.

“ As are you. But, I mean human humans. Like-” John pause to throw a pillow at Hamilton who quickly turned around at the contact. “ Human~” John finished, emphasizing as he pressed his fingertips to above of his chest, and then again to his ribs. 

“Sign Language does not really emphasise your point dude.” Hamilton smirked. John scrunched up his nose in response. “But okay, what did,” Hamilton repeated John’s motion. “- do to annoy you?” 

“My helper quit because it was too much work for him to help me out during class.” John grumbled. 

Hamilton’s shoulders slouched, his eyebrows curling up into the center of his forehead. “ How is it too much work? All he has to do is help you write notes.”

John shrugged. “ Occasionally, I mishear something and will ask him. You know, like earpieces don’t really focus sounds. The class gets into discussions sometimes and I can’t hear the teacher. Apparently I ask too often, and then he like, misses stuff.”

“Sorry,” Hamilton mumbled. “He’s an asshole.”

John sat up and leaned forward on the edge of the bed. “ Sorry what?” He asked, chuckling slightly.

“ Don’t worry about it.” 

John scrunched his nose up once more, eyes narrowing. “Whatever.” 

“What? What I say?” Alex asked.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” John grumbled back.   
Hesitantly, Alexander nodded. “ So, um, what are you going to do about the helper thing?”

“Get a new one? Stick it out without one? Don’t know.” 

Hamilton stood up, stretching his back and walked over to John. 

“ If you ask for a new one, how long will it take?”

“ A week or two? Depends how desperate someone is for money.” 

Hamilton twisted his lips. “ What if- just hear me out- I was your helper in your classes?”

“Alex.” John gasped. “ Can’t ask you to do that. You are already so busy with your classes.” 

Shruggin, Hamilton responded. “ It’s not like I have to study it. All I have to do is be the ears when you need them. I’m good at multi-tasking.” He ended it with a wink. A small giggle escaped Laurens’ lips.

“ I mean that’s true but-”

“Besides what classes do you need it for? Art?”

“Marine.”

“See?! I get to sit in a class that is fascinating. Not like I have to sit in a math class and help out... It’s not a math class right?”

“And what if it was?”

“ I would probably be very upset: I wanted to look at the fishies.” Alex pouted. 

‘Cute’ Laurens thought.

“ Sorry to disappoint then, it is a math class. It’s calculus.” 

Alex’s mouth dropped. “Why are you taking math?!” 

John grinned, and grabbed Alex’s wrist to pull him to sit beside him. “ Because I am a Marine Biology major. Emphasis on Bio. I need to study the maths of the marines.”

“I think the math of the marines are a little more military based.”   
“Wow, so smart.” John rolled his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around Hamilton’s and tightened the grip. “ So? You still going to be my handy dandy helper?”

A weird noise emitted from Hamilton’s mouth as he tried to pull away. “Not if you say it like that.”

“Sorry not everyone can be as wordy and poetry-esque like you.” 

At the compliment, Hamilton flipped his shoulder length hair- swatting John in the process. “ It’s one of my best features.”

“One of very few.” John hissed. 

As if that were a cue, John found himself flung onto the bed, with Hamilton slamming a pillow in his face. In a fit of laughter, John could only weakly hold his arms in front of his face, guarding from the incoming attacks.

‘Cute.” Hamilton thought.

 

The following day, Hamilton had discussed with John’s teachers about his role as the “helper” or the “support”. Hamilton decided to keep his title as “Most Amazing Friend” and would remind the teacher of this every time she would say otherwise. 

It was the day after that Hamilton stood in the classroom with a hundred other students and John Laurens, that Hamilton learned, shit does indeed happen.

John and Alexander were slowly putting their stuff under the chairs when John began to speak:

“Thank you so much.” Laurens muttered, his fingers fiddling with his ear piece. “ You probably don’t have to do much today, and like you are free to leave if you want. I do not really mind. I just- thanks. My hearing piece should work pretty well right now and all so don’t worry-”

“John, don’t fret about it. I need practice anyway, for when you lose your hearing thing, or I don’t know it bugs out or something.” 

“Elegant choice of words. I feel like taking back what I said about you being poetry-esque.” 

“The only compliment I’m ever going to receive from that self-absorbed brain of yours and you want to take it away?” Hamilton gasped dramatically. “ How dare you good sir.”

John was about to respond, when he stumbled forward. Hamilton’s arms as if it was a reflex, flew forward ready to catch him. John found his balance rather quickly though.

“Didn’t you hear me coming?” A new voice coldly asked. Hamilton bent to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the voice’s body. 

“If you haven’t noticed by now, but I chose not to.” John growled, and turned around. Behind John stood a boy, who definitely towered both John and Alexander. 

The boy was ready to retort, but his eyes landed on Alexander. “ And who do we have here?” He questions, pushing Laurens back until he fell into his seat. 

“Alexander Hamilton.” He responded, his eyes moving to Laurens to see if he is alright.

The boy’s eyes widened for a mere second before squinting into focus. His lips curled. His head tilted up. His arms crossed over his chest. “Hamilton you say?”

“ And you are?” 

“ Charles Lee.” The boy responded. “ A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“ Can not say the same.”

“Excuse me?”

“Our first meeting is you pushing my friend over, and creating a middle school joke at the expense of said friend. It is not much of a pleasure.” Hamilton responded. 

Scoffing, Charles straightened his back. “ Well, you do seem to live up to your name Hamilton.”

“My name?”

“Your Twitter? Your Blog?” 

“Your point?”

“ You have a way with words, and they seem to get you into quite a lot of trouble.” 

John Laurens glanced up at Hamilton, eyes swirling with confusion. 

“You are speaking in rhymes here Mr. Lee.”

“What? Mr. Lee? Call me Charles.”

“Are you seriously doing the, ‘Mr. Lee is my father’ yada yada yada bullshit?” John asked. The response received a very sudden glare. 

“Shut up, you shouldn’t respond if you can’t hear.” Charles growled. 

At the outburst, Hamilton took a daring step forward, tilting his head to make dead eye contact with Charles Lee. “ Do not speak to my friend like that.”

“Like I said, your words always seem to get you into trouble. You ruin people’s lives with your blogs Hamilton. You ruin other people’s families, and destroy your own future. I do not recommend fighting with me if you want to keep that from happening again.”

“ Oh? Do I? Well then I have some news for you. I will write your soul into oblivion- have it sent to purgatory because I will scratch your name with ink into paper until the devil does not even want you.”

“I’m warning you Hamilton. You do not want to fight me.” Charles threatened, heaving out his chest slightly. 

“A hurricane warning did not stop me from tearing down a household name, why do you think your puny words could do anything different?”

“ Because I know Washington.”

Hamilton’s shoulders tensed. “Is that your only case?” The boy chuckled; The chuckle would have seemed cocky if John had not heard it before. It was a chuckle which appeared when he found himself fighting for the right word in his essays. A chuckle that would appear when he fucked up his communication with John. It was a chuckle he made when too many ideas were going through his head and he could not pick just one.

“ We both know, Washington is the key factor of your petty existence at this school. So, for one last time, I repeat, you, Alexander Hamilton , do not want to fight me.” 

As Hamilton’s fingers curled inwards towards his palm, John jumped up in between the two.

“Look! Class is starting. Maybe you want to go find a seat with some friends- if you have any - before the teacher invites you to hang out after class.” 

Charles rolled his eyes before stomping away and down to the bottom of the classroom auditorium.   
John turned around, and took in the sight of a fuming Hamilton. His ears were burning red, seeming to be seconds from letting off steam. The red of his lips slightly cut due to the teeth clutching onto the skin for dear life. His fist shook at his side. 

John curled his fingers around the fist and pulled him to sit in the seat where his stuff was placed. “Alex.” As they sat, John slowly and gently pulled each of his fingers from their place against the palm. With his own fingers he gently massaged the indents from the nails of Alexander’s fingers. “Thank you.”

Hamilton flinched at the gratitude. The thank you seemed out of place. 

‘I was fighting for myself at the end.’ Hamilton thought. ‘ He does not need to thank me.’

“ You were very cool.”

Hamilton couldn’t help but to laugh at the comment. “Cool?”

At the response, John’s face brightened, but he did not stop the subtle massage on the palm of Alex’s hand. “ Not as cool as a superhero, okay not even close. But you were like almost Lafayette cool.”

“Hey!”

“ I did compare you to Lafayette cool though! That must mean something!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm in college right? So I have classes and work and other adult shit, so I can not really update over the week I apologize, but I hope you all enjoyed this!!! 
> 
> The shit with Alexander is about to start, now we have to adorable babies we have to feel bad and empathize with. I also gave you all some Lams moments. 
> 
> Stay tuned for further chapters
> 
> Your Obedient Servant,
> 
> V.AY


	7. Sorry

Alex was running late. It’s not that big of a deal, except for the fact that Hamilton is good at everything, except for being late. He will spend nights on anything which catches his attention, but he somehow always arrives on time for his meetings.

John fiddled with his laptop on his desk in front of him, occasionally glancing at the door awaiting for Hamilton to arrive. It would not be too much of a problem if he was not able to make it, but the fact he was also not responding his phone caused John to tap abnormally fast.

“ Where’s the bastard?” A familiar voice asked. John whipped his head around and spotted Charles Lee placing himself in the seat beside John. 

“ Running late.” John mumbled back. Charles’ arm wrapped around the back of the chairs surrounding him. John leaned forward, separating himself from Charles’s arms as far as possible.

Charles hummed, and nodded his head. 

“What do you want?” John grumbled. Tilting his head slightly to glance at Charles.

“ What is the criteria to becoming a helper of the deaf?” Charles asked. “ Is there any at all?”

“Probably not, I mean they let you be a helper right?” John spat, his eyes narrowing in the boy’s direction. 

Choosing to ignore the comment, Charles continued; “ I mean, someone with a criminal background shouldn’t be allowed to have such an important position.” Charles bent forward, making eye contact with John.

“ Criminal background?” John whispered, mostly to himself. The words were not lost to willing ears though;

“He hasn’t told you?” Charles gasped, his hand farthest away from John, shot up in front of his face. 

“ We are relatively new friends. He doesn’t have to tell me anything.” John replied. “ Can you back up a little?”

“ No thank you. I am quite comfortable.” Charles replied. “ I’m just shocked. You seem like such close friends-”

“We are.”

“-And yet, he doesn’t trust you with any information of himself.”

John groaned and sat up straight. He twisted his body until it was facing Charles head on. “ Where are you going with this?”

“I’m just looking out for a good old friend.” Charles smirked. He leaned in close, his arm falling off the back of the chair to around John’s shoulders. “ He has screwed a lot of people in the past and he has a record. I don’t think your dad would be happy to hear about that, now do you?”

John pushed himself out of reach slightly, hoping it to be barely recognizable. “ Why are you so pissed off at Hamilton?”

“ Did you hear he abused his family when he was younger?”

John opened his mouth to respond, when he felt another hand on his shoulder. John jumped and followed the hand to the face which coincides with it: Alexander Hamilton. A sigh of relief escaped John’s lips before he even realized what he was doing. Hamilton smiled down gently at John, before turning his eyes towards Charles. 

“ No, please tell me more about this.” Hamilton inquired. “Also, John. Sorry I’m late. I got caught up with Thomas Jefferson in the hallway. Apparently we had some unfinished business to attend to.”

Charles let his arm fall to his side. His face flushing slightly red. “ You can try to pretend you’re a good guy Hamilton, but you can’t forever: fireworks may look pretty, but they are still very dangerous.” 

“ It’s fine Hamilton.” John responded, turning his body fully away from Charles Lee. “ Just get ready to take notes.” John joked. Hamilton rolled his eyes and pulled out his laptop.

“ So how are you?” Hamilton asked. Charles Lee rolled his eyes, and pushed himself out of his seat. 

“ Remember what I said, Laurens.” Charles spat. Laurens turned his head, widening his eyes almost innocently. 

“ Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” John responded, the corners of his lips twitching. 

And as if that was the cue, the teacher started class. 

 

As the class came to an end, Hamilton and Laurens both left the classroom. The hallways buzzed as students all emerged from their own rooms, screaming on top of their lungs. Hamilton’s mouth was running a mile a second, and John could only smile as he caught snippets of the one man conversation. 

“ And then... Thomas Jefferson... Seriously.” Hamilton sighed, and glanced at Laurens waiting for a response.

“Wow.” Laurens mumbled, his face flushing. He had not actually caught the important parts, but he’d be damned if he was to let Hamilton know that.

“ Wow? -lly John? That’s... response?” 

Laurens concentrated on Alexander’s lips, struggling to keep up with the conversation. All the sounds in the hallway were morphing into one. Hamilton’s voice only occasionally separating itself from the mess of the conversations in the hallway. 

“W-ts Wrong?” Hamilton asked, noticing the utmost concentration. John smiled gently and shook his head. Suddenly there was a buzz in John’s pockets. 

John shifted and brought his phone in front of his own face; a text from Lee. John opened it cautiously only to be greeted with the text: Criminal Record. Alex, being the nosey child he was, waddled over to John’s side and glanced at the text message. 

“ My Criminal Records?!” Alexander exclaimed: That was very clear in John’s hearing aid. John jumped, startled at the sudden distinct sound. 

“What-” John started. Alexander grabbed John’s shoulders and turned him so he facing himself. 

“ Is... why you aren..being a bad concent... partner?” Hamilton asked, his voice relatively softer causing it to not be heard from John’s hearing aid. “ Why do... have... Char- Lee number?!”

“ No Alex-”

“ Are you... with him?” Hamilton questioned, his eyes forcing John to stare back. “ John. Am I...Friend? you ...him ...team? I...not BELIEVE...” 

“ Alex listen, can we- can we go outside first?” John mumbled. Internally cursing, he swore his hearing aids were amplifying the whispers from the neighboring herds of people around them, on purpose. 

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “ Why? Is... Fight... I... hurt.. You?” 

He didn’t want to start a fight; This was not how it was supposed to go. John’s heart started hammering in his chest. 

‘What is my heart fucking building in there?’ John thought to himself. “ A wall?”

“ Too Loud.” John whispered back. Hamilton’s eyes softened and nodded gently. He folded his fingers around John’s upper arm and lead him through the backdoor of the Science building. 

The first thing John noticed, was how clear the bird’s singing was.

“ Is it better now?” Hamilton asked. The voice was clear and precise.

“Y-yeah.” John responded, shaking Hamilton’s hand off his arm. “ Can you listen to me before you start getting self defensive?”

“If you explain why you are friends with that Charles Lee guy! Last time I checked, we both didn’t like that guy. And why the fuck did he bring up criminal records! What were you two talking about before? Why weren’t you listening-”

“You’re being paranoid!” John hissed, interrupting Alexander without a hint of regret. “ Dude, you can’t just jump to conclusions.”

“I will jump as much as I want.” Hamilton announced, crossing his arms.

“ Well, jump after you hear my side of the damn story Hamilton. First of all, I’m deaf.”

“I know.” Hamilton responded, his body losing its guard slightly. 

“No, apparently you don’t. I can’t fucking hear. I have a hearing aid, to help me. Help and cure are not the same fucking thing.” 

“I-”

“I get to talk now.” 

“Sorry, yeah. You go.”

“ The hearing aid, helps me hear, but it can’t lock into voices as well as hearing people can. In loud places all the voices start mixing together, I can’t pinpoint what you are saying. That is why I couldn’t respond. I was listening, at least I was trying.” John explained. “ Thanks for treating me the same and shit, but I can’t hear you half the time. Remember that. I’m not trying to ignore you dude.”

“But Charles Lee...” Hamilton muttered.

“ I was getting to that.” Laurens groaned. “ We were friends before, sort of- story for another time Alex- and yeah, we were talking about you.” 

Hamilton tensed at that.

“ More like he was. I won’t say I wasn’t curious, and I didn’t put down all his accusations right on the spot, but I took it with a grain of salt.” John shrugged. “ I mean like I said, I can’t hear. I could have heard half the conversation wrong, so I have too. But I mean, I do want to know. We are relatively new friends and I like you-”

“I like you to John. I like you a lot.”

“ I get it. I just, you know, knowing things about each other is kind of a perk about being friends right?” John shrugged.

“ The text?” 

John pouted. “ Ignoring my concept about friendship. But yeah, I think he’s just trying to get me to ask about it.”

“Are you going to?” Hamilton asked.

“Yeah. Probably, one day.” John honestly responded. Hamilton chuckled. “ I am not going to pry into your life dude.”

“ Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Sorry.” Hamilton whispered.

“What” John asked. 

“Sorry.”

John leaned in closer, cupping his ear. “ What?”

“I said Sorry!” Hamilton exclaimed.

John jokingly pouted. “ I couldn’t hear you, can you say it once more.” 

“Oh my god.” Alex laughed. “ JOHN LAURENS I AM OH SO VERY SORRY!”

John grumbled, and rubbed his ears; “ Now you have to apologize to my ear drums.”

“ You want me to kiss it and make it better?” Alex smirked.

His cheeks slowly changing to a shade of pink, John rolled his eyes. “ Some other time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update; Also sorry for how shitty this chapter is. 
> 
> We all got a gist of Hamilton's life from the first chapter, but are we missing anything? What do you think? What about Charles and John's previous friendship?
> 
> It's slightly cute at the end, what do you think? 
> 
> and finally, what do you think is going to happen in future chapters?
> 
> Please leave comments!!!!!!! <3


End file.
